


Ритмы тамтамов

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Ритмы тамтамов

В ее крови вечные тамтамы. Ее сердце стучит сотней тысяч барабанов. И иногда она оглядывается вокруг, удивленно приподнимая точеные брови, — неужели этого никто не слышит?  
  
Она двигается в бесконечном, древнем как сама Африка, ритме, даже когда со спокойствием пресытившейся пантеры сидит в кресле на мостике «Энтерпрайз». Особенно там. Сквозь подпространственную связь с ней говорят тамтамы, ей даруют ритм барабаны и тысяча рук по натянутой коже. Она слышит то, что не слышат другие, она знает то, что не знают другие. В ее теле нет ни одной не сломанной об этот танец кости, в ее теле призыв к движению, там раскаленный песок и многочасовые гонки за дикими стадами, там копья и животные яды, там стук бусин и топот ног о пыльную землю. Под ее темной кожей беспощадный жар солнца, в ее взгляде блеск гроз над саванной. В ее объятьях путь к земному раю.  
  
Мисс Ухура, лучшая связистка, какую только можно пожелать на свой корабль. Умелая, талантливая и совершенно неконфликтная. Она улыбается и одаривает окружающих теплом своей далекой родины. Она поет и играет. В ее теле вечный ритм жаркой Африки. Женщина из прекрасной Ваканды.  
  
Если заглянуть в самую глубь ее огромных темных глаз, можно увидеть сотни темных рук, отбивающих ритм на обтянутых шкурами барабанах.


End file.
